The Orc's Wearing Our Crown!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: A drunken Halbarad starts speaking of his heart, a bottle of alcohol went flying to an Elf's clothes, and one silent Elf was curious enough to follow the Hope of Men for his search of his Elven brothers!/Teitho/Alcohol/


**The Orc's Wearing Our Crown **

**By:**_**WhiteGloves**_

* * *

><p><em>Here's to a long life and a merry one<br>A quick death and an easy one  
>A pretty girl and an honest one<br>A cold beer and another one!  
><em>_**~Author Unknown**_

It was dark and chilly. Cold breeze swept the leaves of trees which swayed furiously against each other as if struggling to be freed. Howls of the wind can be heard from the dark like crying beasts' warning of a threatening predicament. Lurking shadows and eyes were observing all corners like hungry predators waiting to pounce on their prey, but still, they remained hidden and unmoving.

It was a winter's night.

The camp of the Rangers of the North, also known as the _Dúnedain_ of the North, was hidden amongst many folk for they are secretive and independent. These men ceaselessly patrolled the boundaries of Eriador and were by necessity skilled with the sword, bow and spear. They were the descendants of the _Dúnedain_ from the lost kingdom of as they are, the _Dúnedain _are friendly with Elvenfolks.

Elves come and go in the Ranger's campsite bringing in if not news, then supplies and other goods that may be of help to the menfolk. The most common visitors of the _Dúnedain_ and most favourite of the folks (for other Elves tend to be playful and cheery that sometimes irked the gloomy group of men) were the twins Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil, sons of the wise Elrond, Lord of the Last Homely. The mighty Elven brothers usually help out the rangers if there were any problem on the land. Aside from duties, the twins also go there for their adopted human brother, Aragorn who had been staying in the area three years after he found out his real identity as the heir of Kings.

The relationship of the twins and their human brother was exceptional. They may not be of the same race but the way they look after one another is incomparable. Elladan and Elrohir often miss the company of their faithful brother that they cannot stop going in the distant land of the North just to see him. It is often referred to by other Elves that their brotherly relationship exceeds that of real relatives.

Now, it was not in this case that our story started. Yes, there was a visitor that windy night, and yes, he was an elf, but he was neither of the twins nor Lord Elrond himself. Why, he was a _Prince_.

Aragorn, who was under the supervision of the Second in Command, Halbarad, was inside his tent brooding on his cigar when the approaching footfalls of horses were heard outside. He took a quick glance behind him and then stood up after. He went out of his tent to look around for the source of noise and saw two steeds, a brown and a white, bearing the crest of wood Elves around its neckline. Behind the beasts were two hooded figures that were silent as statues. Aragorn took his time to approach them while listening closely to Halbarad who was already talking to them. Aragorn immediately recognized them for what they are even without removing the hood. He noticed it even before he came out of his tent for the footfalls of the horses were light and easy as if they were not carrying any heavy loads at all. _Elves,_ he thought, then, but he knew they weren't Elladan or Elrohir for he knew the footfalls of his own brothers 'horses' well.

"To what do we owe the visit in this weather?" Halbarad was saying to the newcomers. Aragorn stood a few steps behind the second in command and waited for the answer. The first Elf in the black steed pulled down his hood and revealed his long, blond hair and pointy ears. There were no unnecessary reactions from the silent menfolk unlike when ordinary men saw Elves in their path. Apparently, they already knew better.

This somewhat made the elf less uncomfortable for he spoke with his shoulder less tensed, "Greetings, I am Laehen and this is my companion, Legolas. We came from the wood lands in the east, from Mirkwood, dear gentlemen. We came here not by ourselves but with the two noble sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

At the mention of the name of his adopted father, Aragorn's attention was ever attentive. He even stood straight and took the last step to stand beside Halbarad.

"Elladan and Elrohir? Where are they?" Aragorn's hurried question made the second Elf still in his hood to glance partly at him. Even without removing the hood, Aragorn could make out of those piercing blue eyes, but it was no time to be curious as he waited for the elf's response.

"They got distracted on the way…" the Elf's somewhat uncertain answer made Aragorn looked unsure if there was any danger at all.

"On our way here we saw a creature by what name I am not familiar with." Laehen tried to explain again with a little crease on his fair eyebrows, "They took fancy to it and decided to track it down, saying they think it was worth the trouble. I take it you are Aragorn, their younger brother?"

Aragorn nodded while thinking about the unplanned escapade of his unpredictable brothers.

"Indeed, it is I." he said after a pause.

"Then they want me to pass on a message."

"What is it?"

"_The orc's wearing our crown."_

"Pardon me?" Halbarad said while Aragorn blinked for a second. Laehen's good natured face creased into confusion as well until Aragorn smiled in understanding.

"It's what they use when they mean they are interested about something," Aragorn said as he looked at the second elf still in his hood. He was no longer looking at him.

Halbarad looked lost for a few moments. Then deciding that it was no use having anyone explain the _unique_ behaviour of Elrond's twins, he turned to the others and said, "Where are my manners? Come down and make yourselves comfortable while we wait for the adventurous twins. We always prepare two quarters for them in case they suddenly broke into a fight and want to get as far away from one another. But, bless me those two are always in synchrony with the other that it's hard to tell if they are different at all. Come, come…"

The steeds were lead to the stables and the visitors to the meeting quarters where Halbarad was also staying. The meeting tent was big enough to hold at least a dozen of people inside. It was also warm and comfortable with chairs in all corners around a rectangular table and a large lamp suspended in the middle of the ceiling. This is where Aragorn, the Elves and a few more rangers sat themselves and spoke while Halbarad went to request some mead and ale.

Laehen and the quiet one, Legolas, sat at the far end of the table. Aragorn was talking in whisper with another man on another far end when he noticed the Elves were looking at him. The ceiling light flickered as he let them stare at him. One or two of the rangers who feel comfortable talking with Elves approached the two and as Aragorn noticed it, only Laehen was willing for a talk. Halbarad returned on the table after awhile with some rangers carrying barrels of ale. He sat in the middle and then turned to everyone on the table.

"Let's all be comfortable, Masters Elves and gentlemen." He turned to the Elves and leaned forward to speak, "We rangers are very fond of drinking, my dear friends. I hope you can join us, though I am aware of the Elves' preference when it comes to mead."

Laehen shook his head gently, "We do not mind joining; my companion and I are willing to drink the mead you would be offering." And at that he took the cup Halbarad offered to him and drank.

Legolas, whose hood was now removed revealing a long golden hair, looked at the cup offered to him for a second, before finally picking it up and drinking as well. The rangers cheered shortly and then fell on their own conversation while Halbarad entertained the Elves.

"I know it is not my business to know, but why would two Elven folks from the woodlands come here with the Peredhil twins?" the second in command asked interestedly while Aragorn drank quietly on his corner, nevertheless he was listening quietly.

Laehen half glanced at his companion who merely looked at Halbarad with his blue eyes.

"We were invited by Lord Elrond to come to Imladris," Laehen explained, "and the twins felt it would be tedious for us to stay there for the rest of the visit so they suggested we come and meet the Rangers of the North where their half brother, Lord Aragorn by name, was staying. Legolas and I decided to come along since it is a chance that should not be missed…"

Laehen gave Legolas another glance as Halbarad accepted the explanation. Aragorn threw the Elves a look but he remained silent. For the rest of the cold dusk, Halbarad informed the Elves about their activities for the past months, giving them more information about dark activities of evil creatures around the Northern part. The Elves listened attentively to him while Aragorn remained silent.

As the night caught up with them, there were still no sign of the twins. Aragorn became a little unsettled. He had drunk a few alcohols in case he would be needed when his brothers arrived so by the time the moon was already high on the cloudy sky, he was one of those few who were still drinking in the table. Halbarad was still there as well, but he was already drunk as a lord.

Aragorn was deciding to himself if he should go and track his brothers down when he heard Halbarad's unnatural voice from the other end of the table.

"Come and drink more, there's plenty where it came from!"

Aragorn looked and saw the second in command swaying his arms as he offered the two flabbergasted Elves a bottle of ale. In that instant, the bottle slipped his hand and poured its content on Laehen.

"Oh!" the Elf cried in surprise as he quickly stood up.

"Oh- oh!" Halbarad swayed and blinked, "My apologies, captain! Let me see what I can do-"

"It's alright-!" Laehen tried to say as Halbarad stood up in an unbalanced way, threatening another spill of ale on everyone in the vicinity. Legolas' eyes watched the bottle and were ready to take it in case another accident happened when a hand with a silver ring gently dropped on Halbarad's right shoulder and held him firmly. Legolas looked up and saw that it was Aragorn.

"My dear man, you need to sober up." He said with an encouraging smile as he sat beside Halbarad. Legolas watched him as he slowly pulled the half empty bottle from the second in command's hand and left it on the floor, "What if we are attacked by enemies tonight? You can't show them how sloppy we are when we are drunk- that'd be shameful. They will think we're not worth it to fight. A shameful scene, I tell you. They would all go home and attack us only when we are sober."

Halbarad snorted as he dropped on the table while Laehen excused himself for a change of cloth that left Legolas to watch the two men.

"I do not need to be sober to finish them off, captain!" Halbarad answered.

"Says the man who gave our Elven guests a free-ale-bath." Aragorn gave Legolas a glance before turning to Halbarad again, "They will never forget the impression you gave them, my friend."

"Ah, but we always give tough impressions," Halbarad grabbed a bottle from under the table and filled two glasses with its content. He then gave it to Aragorn and Legolas before grabbing his own glass. "Let's drink for the end of dark days, gentlemen!"

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other before drinking.

The night went on but there were no sign of Laehen, and the twins returning. The moon was covered by thick clouds that it was almost impossible to see, but still the light in the meeting pavilion remained and its warmth kept the drinkers comfortable.

The three remaining people in the table were Legolas, Halbarad and Aragorn. Halbarad had already stopped drinking after his fifth bottle slipped his hand and Aragorn had to take away the box of ale underneath the table to where the second in command cannot reach it. By the time the ranger returned, Halbarad was already telling the Elf his life story that made Legolas a little curious and uncomfortable.

"… my grandmother died from orcs' attack when my grandfather was serving the king… The same fate was bestowed upon my mother while my father was with the Chieftain… Can you imagine, our lineage is from the first knight in Arda granted by the first King, yet we cannot protect our own family… it is a sad fate."

Aragorn sat beside him quietly as he continued…

"It is the same to all the_ Dúnedain_ …That is why most of us never choose to have our own families, this is also the reason why our kind is extinguishing from Middle Earth… little by little our number grow less… and soon the word _Dúnedain _will be forgotten and may not be even known by those who will reside Arda in the next generation, but still…"

Halbarad suddenly turned to Aragorn.

"You must not judge what I say, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, though I already know that judging never crossed your pure mind, bless you..."

Aragorn did not say anything; Legolas on the other hand, has his blue eyes staring at him. Halbarad continued, but with his every word, his head was slowly falling inch by inch on his arms and his voice slowly fading…

"… Bless my whole line for being faithful to our Lords… My father and his father, our descendants, we've always been the caretakers of the Kings and Chieftains… it is our pride; I honour our lineage and would forever preserve it … Lord Aragorn, your descendants have been most noble, and so are you… to be your second in command is my pride. That is why… do not blame yourself too much for your descendant's mistake… of bloodline you maybe the same… but you are different… very different, Aragorn… you will be far greater than your descendants… you are-"

A white linen blanket was suddenly thrown over Halbarad's sleeping form up to his head. Legolas watched in astonishment as Aragorn did this with his eyes looking sombre.

"Hush now… and sleep, my dear friend."

Halbarad has quiet down with his head on his arms, and after a few moments they could hear his soft breathing. Silence filled the remaining drinkers and they didn't dare break it. Aragorn got another bottle of ale and gave one to Legolas as a sign of finally being friendly. Legolas took the bottle with his eyes still transfixed at the man. Aragorn soon returned his look and the grey me the blue.

"Aren't you worried?" Legolas asked finally as Aragorn drank quietly.

"Worried?"

"This man has revealed your secret, '_son of Arathorn_'… if I was not who I am you would be in grave danger."

"But you are who you are, why doesn't that make me in grave danger?"

Legolas blinked, and then his response was sharp. "I do not meddle with businesses aside from my own- that is why."

Aragorn nodded as he parted his lips from the bottle and say, "Then what is the reason for me to be worried?"

Legolas's eyes rounded.

"I do not think you get my point."

"Neither do you. I trust Elves enough to believe my secret is safe for your kind to know."

"I welcome your trust, Aragorn son of Arathorn, but what if this gentleman here sat in a pub, drink a whole night's worth, and talk to strangers about your kin?"

Maybe if he was talking to a different man, Legolas wouldn't feel anything. However, the ranger was no ordinary man, and Legolas realized it that moment. Aragorn gave the Elf a cold look, and to Legolas' surprise, he found it unnerving.

"Halbarad is an honourable man. If he let anyone know a secret such as this in his drunken state then it complements the idea that he completely trusts those who are listening around him."

Legolas dropped his eyes on the second in command's sleeping form.

"My apologies… but I still think that is a bit reckless."

The Elf's words made Aragorn laugh suddenly.

"I never thought I'd hear the day someone will call him reckless, all the same, he only spoke about it because I am here, and because he is drunk …"

"But just now he told me-a being whom he had never heard of until now about a secret that can cost you your life!" Legolas insisted, feeling suddenly frustrated at the fact that here was a man, probably the most important man in Arda, sitting comfortably here just after his secret got exposed because of a drunken man's compassion.

The man shook his head and drank from his bottle once more.

"I will worry about it when I have it, but for now I don't think it's a matter to be so worked up with. I trust Halbarad, and he would never utter words like this if he wasn't feeling trustful. Now, my dear friend, why don't we have a little something about you? Surely my own identity is nothing compared to yours?"

Legolas eyed Aragorn keenly.

"You know who I am?"

"Well, there aren't that many Elves named 'Legolas' from Mirkwood." Aragorn said simply, "My brothers mentions you quite a lot, it is impossible to forget it."

"Then why not mention it till now?"

"It is inappropriate for someone to reveal another person's identity, least of all if that person has reason to do so."

"Which brings us back to Halbarad revealing you to me."

"No, it brings us to the question why you and your companion did not introduce you for who you really are. It is natural to introduce one's self with respect to his father's name right after."

Legolas couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow.

"If it is about protection, I must disagree with you. And besides, I am afraid that is my business to keep, I am still sober after all."

"I wonder then of how many years should pass before you become _un-sober_."

"What do you mean?"

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. He shook his head, sighed and then took one last gulp from his own bottle.

"Ah, nothing beats good ale," he murmured after awhile as he set the bottle down. Next, he tapped Halbarad on the shoulder and spoke on his ears in whisper. Legolas heard it. Aragorn was simply telling him to get up and head back to his room. The elf watched as Aragorn assisted the second in command to his bed with a little curious frown on his fair face.

The moment Aragorn returned, Legolas has already formed a question. To his surprise, however, Aragorn did not sit back but merely grabbed the sword that was sitting next to the chair.

"It's best if you go back to your tent. Your companion may have decided to retire the moment he changed his clothes. I'm going."

"Where to?" Legolas asked as he stood up with his eyes on the man. Observing the man's actions, the Elf deduced he was going off somewhere far from the campsite. Aragorn glanced up at him as he buckled his sword on his belt.

"I'm going to track my brothers."

"Isn't it too dark?"

"No, not for me."

"But- isn't it clear that they wanted you to wait here?" Legolas added as the man turned away again. Aragorn halted and gave Legolas a look.

"No, it's not very clear. I will see you in the morning."

And he was off.

Legolas pressed his lips close and stared at where the man vanished. After a few moments hesitation, the elf sighed, shook his head and then grabbed another bottle of ale.

Laehen dusted the tunic he was wearing. It was lucky that he brought a couple of spare clothes while he was travelling with Legolas. He knew dealing with Elladan and Elrohir was going to be a messy business, but he didn't think he would experience it with another person- let alone a drunken man!

He made his way back to the pavilion without the slightest idea that it already took him an hour long. Elves have infinite time anyways, so disappearing for an hour doesn't matter to him, or to any of his kind. He entered the pavilion and was ready to join the others when he saw the empty table.

"Legolas?" he called with a crease on his forehead, "Lord Aragorn?"

There was no answer except another man came into view. He appeared to be the guard during the night.

"Where are Lords Aragorn and Legolas?" Laehen asked.

The ranger looked at the empty table, and then back at Laehen. Somehow, the elf got the answer.

A few miles from the campsite in the middle of the windy night and dark sky, two beings of different race were walking. An elf and a man.

"Tell me," Aragorn started as he walked with his keen eyes concentrating on his brothers' tracks, while half of his consciousness was with the Elf walking so closely behind him. "Why do you follow me?"

"It is simple; I am also worried about the twins. They are my kinsfolk after all." Legolas answered lightly. His gloomy character has disappeared and was somehow replaced by enthusiasm for no apparent reason. The Elf thought it must be because he is finding the twins' brother interesting at the moment. "And I don't think they would forgive any of us if we let you out in the dark, the way they talk about you…"

"You are mistaken if you think I cannot help myself."

"I didn't say that. I can go back if you prefer to be alone."

The man gave the elf a look, sighed and shook his head quietly. Legolas nodded and together they continued to track the twins down.

They knew they weren't alone in the darkness, but somehow the creatures would not reach out to them. It may be because of the threat Aragorn and Legolas possesses for the two look alert and prepared for any attack. After half an hour of walking, Aragorn was only able to see the track of the twins that seemed to be walking in haste. A frown reached his eyebrows as he now tried to locate the track of the creature his brothers were after.

"The creature looked like a thin human," Legolas responded when Aragorn asked him, "but it was far too small, like a child, nonetheless it moved faster than a normal one, and its eyes glowed white… It crossed our path and then vanished like it wasn't there. Elladan and Elrohir were able to see its tracks and followed."

No matter how many times Aragorn tried his memory; he couldn't remember ever seeing such a creature. He had been around most of the Northern plains but he hasn't seen one thing that fit the said description. They continued to follow the tracks for another half an hour with the moon almost vanishing behind the thick clouds. The wind was becoming stronger, but this only made Aragorn and Legolas more determined to find the twins. As they spent more time together, both have become accustomed to the warmth each waas giving the other that even though the wind was hissing angrily around them, both still have light spirit.

"May I ask why you are carrying a bottle of ale in your hand? Do you plan to get drunk on our way?" the man jested with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not really, a bottle is not enough for me; it will take years to get me drunk, little man." Legolas answered with a smile. 'No, I actually brought this for your convenience."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I know for a fact that men use this weapon when they want to sing a song. I don't often meet a man who sings you know. I would love to hear you in this journey."

Aragorn glanced up from where he was kneeling on the ground and gave Legolas a confound look. The Elf blinked from where he was standing. The man shook his head, he stood up to face the Elf and said,

"All you have to do is ask."

Legolas was taken aback for awhile, but he smiled in the end.

"That's very kind of you, Aragorn."

"Singing is a part of me," Aragorn shrugged, "I can sing Elven melodies, they are my favourite."

Legolas chuckled and tap the man, he barely knew but already feels attached to, on the shoulder and gave him a sincere smile.

"After we found your brothers, I will expect a song from you."

Aragorn smiled and they continued the search. Once or twice, the two thought they saw some movements from behind trees and bushes, but it wasn't the twins. After a few more minutes, the first sign of struggle came to Aragorn and the friends alerted themselves as to what might have happened.

"This is the track of the creature you are talking about," Aragorn told the elf as he touched the ground, "His tracks are familiar, but a little bit different. Are you familiar of Hobbitfolks?"

"I have heard about them from stories," Legolas replied with a frown as they saw traces of blood on the dark ground, "but I always thought they are peaceful creatures…"

"They are," Aragorn responded, "except this one… something is amiss…"

"There are too much blood on the ground," Legolas pointed out, "The creature must be too strong…"

"Stronger than it appears," the man added, "he must- look!"

Aragorn knelt down and saw a dagger on the ground soaked in blood. He picked it up and instantly recognized it.

"This is Elrohir's."

Legolas recognize worry in the man's voice and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Let us continue, they may be around here somewhere…"

They looked for more tracks as they get deeper in the dark forest. It was lucky that Aragorn knew the place well enough to see where they were going. It was unlucky though, because as they followed the hurried tracks of his brothers and the creature, he knew they were heading for a dangerous cliff at the end of the path. He hoped his brothers didn't meet their end that way.

"The tracks are heading straight, and there is more blood spill on the ground…"

"It's either Elladan or Elrohir… but look at this, there's a mark going that way." Aragorn pointed at his left side where braches of twigs were split into half, "one of them went that way."

"It could be the creature," Legolas was looking straight at the path as he stood beside Aragorn, "The spill of blood is heading ahead, I suggest we continue."

Aragorn nodded and together they tread on the path straight ahead where the cliff was located. As they hurried on, the first sign of a voice was carried by the wind into them. Aragorn and Legolas both paused. The wind carried a faint cry into their ears. The sound was from the left path they did not take. Without further ado, the two hurried back and took the left side. The faint voice became louder as they went near which made Aragorn keener to reach it for it sounded very weak.

"Aragorn-!" the Elf's voice was like a distant sound on the man's ears and the next thing he knew he was falling. His fall was cut short however as something held him back. There was a painful cry from the Elf. Aragorn realized he had his eyes close. He opened them and realized he was hanging on the side of the earth, and below him was a dark, holed, cavern. The trees and bushes were hiding it. It was impossible to see what was below, however it was easy to know that whoever would fall from there would not survive.

"Are you alright?" he heard Legolas ask from above him. That was when Aragorn realized that the elf was holding him still from above with his right arm outstretched and gripping on his arm tightly.

"I am fine, thank you," Aragorn answered.

"Hold still, I will pull you up."

When Legolas was successful on pulling him up, Aragorn took his time to assess what nearly happened, what could have happened and what did happen. At that moment, the wind carried the faint cry once more that brought chills on the man and the Elf's spine.

"Oh no," Aragorn muttered as he knelt down the edge of the hole, "Elladan! Elrohir!"

Legolas knelt beside him. They heard a weak response from below.

"Its Elrohir!" the Elf cried in dismay. He looked over to Aragorn who was looking at the hole with determined eyes.

"I'm going down." He whispered. Legolas was struck by how serious the man looked.

"I will help you." He managed to answer and the two worked on their plan. Aragorn pulled a long, thick vine. He did not mind the thorns anymore as he wrapped it around his waist while Legolas grabbed the other end and hooked it around his shoulder.

"Be careful," the elf said and the man nodded. Aragorn looked down the hole, then without much hesitation, he climbed down the edge and made his way downward. There was not much noise except the continued faint cry from below and the howling wind. Legolas concentrated on assisting the man. Aragorn did his best not to slip on the rocky edges. He had been climbing down for ten minutes when a loud cry startled him. What was most surprising was that it didn't come from below, but from above him, to the only creature who was with him the whole time.

"Legolas?"

"I'm sorry, I scratched myself on the thorn."

Aragorn took it and started down again when his foot slip and he fell. Legolas hold him still but not after giving out a surprised cry. Aragorn would have apologized as he was able to grab on a root sticking out of the wall, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was this-

"Legolas- how is your shoulder?"

"Do not mind me," was the answer, "Concentrate on getting down safely."

"If you do not tell me what's wrong, I will cut this vein!"

"…"

"Legolas!"

"It is but a small scratch! Your brother is waiting there below for your help! He needs it more than I!"

Aragorn set his jaws and climb down faster than he intended but putting less pressure on the vein. He suddenly realized the Elf must've injured his shoulder after his near fall on the hole. With his quick movements he reached the ground within another five minutes. He jumped down and quickly adjusted his eyes on the dark.

"Aragorn! Are you alright?"

"Yes, now rest while I- " It didn't took him his eyes long to see a body a few inches away from where he stood. "Elrohir!"

He knelt down quickly and held his brother gently.

"Ro'…" he whispered, trying to keep his voice steady for the injuries of his brother looked severe, "Ro'!"

A little moan came out of Elrohir's lips. Aragorn sighed, but he knew it was far too early to celebrate. He called back to Legolas who was waiting worriedly for news.

"Legolas! He's heavily injured! We cannot move him!"

There was no response from above. Aragorn looked up quickly and saw not the Elf's glowing face but a light coming from above.

"Legolas? Legolas!"

"I'm here!" Legolas answered, but there was excitement in his voice, "Aragorn- Laehen is here!"

Aragorn saw a glowing face fro above and recognized it to be the other Elf. To his great surprise and gratefulness, another head appeared. It was one of his kin.

"Delthro!" he called. The man saluted on him with a torch on his hand.

"Lord Aragorn! Are you alright?"

"We can save this later! I need help!" Aragorn called out loudly.

Moments later Laehen was tending Elrohir's injuries. He had to convince Aragorn that Elrohir was stable before the man agreed toclimb up. It was then arranged that Laehen would look after Elrohir while the ranger goes back to the campsite and ask for help. Aragorn asked Legolas to stay with Laehen while he would search for Elladan, but the Elf was adamant to come. By then Aragorn has already decided Legolas was one stubborn elf. With the arrangements set, the party set out into the dark.

Aragorn and Legolas continued the path toward the cliff and as Aragorn remembered this, he couldn't help but feel hollow at the tip of his stomach. Nonetheless, they continued the search from trees to trees. Still clutching the bottle of ale in his hand, Legolas looked at the bloody path with a frown on his face

"The creature must've run after Elladan." He said, looking at the man over his shoulder. Aragorn walked beside him and nodded. To the Elf's surprise however, Aragorn gently tap his shoulder while looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Hiding this from me might cause us some problems. If you feel anything you have to tell me, quick."

Legolas watched as the man walked pass him after that, while still feeling the gentle tap on his injured shoulder. The Elf touched his shoulder and then followed Aragorn quietly.

In the middle of the search, another disturbance warned the two to be alert. A sound of what seemed to be laughter and amusement was cackling before them.

"It's coming from the cliff ahead," Aragorn hurried toward the bushes with Legolas right behind him. They made their way to the path and what they saw after was something they will not forget.

Elladan's fallen body was near the edge of the cliff. He was bleeding from head to neck, and the awkward position of his arms suggested broken bones. Leaning on the elf's unconscious body was a creature of no beauty. He was thin, slimy, and there was no hair on his head. He was a dark creature that seemed to hate the sunlight. He was bending over Elladan's body and what he was doing was enough to make Aragorn kill him. It was chewing off Elladan's left shoulder.

"OI!" Aragorn's horse cry made the creature look at them. Legolas was stunned by how pale and big its eyes were. In the heap of the commotion, the Elf made to throw the bottle of ale on his hand but a searing pain on his shoulder cut him off. Aragorn did not waste any moment as he read Legolas' movements. He grabbed the bottle and threw it directly on the creature. The bottle hit it on the forehead, causing him to shriek and fell a few steps back on the edge of the cliff. After that, a lot of things started to happen.

In the Elf's eyes this was what happened. The creature balanced itself and made toward Elladan once more. It was like the creature was determined to take the Elf with him. In Aragorn's anger, he charged forward the creature and tackled him. A horrified feeling crept on the Elf's heart as he saw the creature took steps backward, and then jumped on the man instead. He saw them struggle on the cliffs edged- Legolas knew his body moved on its own accord. That was when he saw Aragorn and the creature slipped down. He heard the creature scream, he saw Aragorn look at him and shout his name as he too, lost his balance. He reached out his arm to reach for the man's extended one but to Legolas' horror, Aragorn pulled his hand back intentionally, and allowed himself to fall on the cliff.

"ARAGORN!"

His voiced echoed along the windy night like a helpless cry of a lost child.

Silence filled the Elf's ears. There was no more sign of the creature and Aragorn. He had lost him. Not knowing what to do next, the Elf remained immobilize on where he was kneeling. A devastating feeling was upon him for the lost of a close friend. He only met the man not so long ago and yet, he felt like he was one of his closes kin. It was as if he lost one of his brothers.

Elladan stirred. This seemed to call Legolas from a long distance. When he saw his friend open his eyes, Legolas immediately knelt beside him.

"Elladan… Elladan, how do you fair?"

Elladan seemed to feel the pain on his body as he struggled to speak.

"Ro'… help him- he fell…"

"Someone's already attending to him," Legolas' voice shook hard, "Elladan…"

Though Elladan seemed to be weak, he was able to hear Legolas clearly. Legolas tried to stop the bleeding on Elladan's shoulder by the shaking of his hands added to Elladan's suspicion.

"Legolas…?"

"Do not worry… a ranger has been sent back for assistance half an hour ago… Laehen is with Elrohir and he said Elrohir's stable… we would get you out of here soon…"

Elladan breathed deeply, making him struggle for a little bit and then gulp.

"Where's Aragorn…?" the older twin asked out of the blue, "I thought, I heard his voice…"

Legolas bowed his head. Elladan saw him and struggled to get up.

"Legolas!" he asked in a hurried voice, "Did something happen to my brother?"

Legolas pressed his lips close and bowed his head. Something painful was on chest, something very heavy and agonizing. Aragorn's lost was to him, a bitter pill to swallow. Elladan may not like what he was about to say after all…

"Don't push yourself too much, Dan'." said Aragorn's voice.

Legolas' head snapped upward in surprise. Aragorn was kneeling on the cliff's edged looking worn out, nevertheless, alive. He seemed to have climbed his way from the bottom of the cliff himself. Elladan's eyes found him and the concern on his eyes immediately vanished. Legolas was too struck to speak as Aragorn bend down on his brother and spoke gently to him.

"It is as the Princeling said, sooner you will be taken care of. I will make sure you will be comfortable. After that you can tell us the tale of the creature who took your '_crown'_."

* * *

><p>Long after the rest time of the twins they related their story to the rangers and the Elves back at the camp. They started when they followed the foul creature down the path. It led them to the deepest part of the Northern lands. They would not have followed it except that it was reeking with a very evil aura they were afraid it might attack other innocent creatures if they did not capture it now, so off they went.<p>

It suddenly became apparent to them that the creature was leading them on like it knew he was being followed. When they reached the spot of the first struggle, the twins lost the creature's tracks. They searched for him around for what seemed like eternity and he next thing they knew he jumped on them from above and beat every part it can reach. He fell heavily on Elladan's shoulder, causing him to break one of his arms. Elrohir tried to help his brother but the creature was able to snatch Elrohir's dagger and used it to attack its owner. Elladan saw Elrohir vanish from the hole where he fell and the lost of his brother left him defenceless. The creature took the opportunity and whacked Elladan's head, causing him to lost consciousness. The creature then seemed to have dragged him forth the cliff where he planned to have his meal. That was when Aragorn and Legolas came in the nick of time.

"He is dead smart, that creature." Elladan said as he and Elrohir sat on their bed at the hospital ward of the camp with Laehen, Aragorn and Legolas standing at the foot of their bed. Elladan suffered concussion, broken arms, chomped off shoulder limb and scratches but he was alright. Elrohir was still unable to move his legs properly after the heavy fall, but he was doing better nonetheless. Legolas was supporting an injured right arm wrapped neatly in a clean bandaged while Aragorn only has scratches. Laehen remained to be the only one who did not suffer any injury, let alone a scrape.

"It is lucky that you finished him off, Estel." Elrohir looked at his brother who quietly nodded. "You said you threw a bottle of ale on its head that caused it to fall?"

"I did," Aragorn confirmed while Legolas looked at him. Somehow they skipped the part where the man almost lost his life. "Shame on the alcohol, really. It was a good ale."

"It was really fortunate neither of you got drunk during the night's alcohol session." Elladan told them, "Although, the Elves would hardly be drunk, of course."

"Which made the world a little more unfair on my kinsmen." Aragorn answered but there was mirth on his eyes. The others laughed at the remark and this was how Halbarad found them all.

"Having fun, I see…" the second in command gave them all a bow and a refreshing smile. He had heard of what happened the night before and though he felt part of it was his responsibility, he could not help feeling satisfied to see them all gathered there safe and sound. There was no way he could ever face the Elven folks again if he brought the news that four of their youngsters were killed on his account. Not to mention, the death of the heir of Isildur would stir the Elves to hunt him. Well, that is if he can survive Elrond's wrath, of course.

"I deeply apologized for my lack of usefulness for last night's event." He told them sincerely, "If I had been more alert then help could have come to you sooner than later."

"Stop fretting, my dear man," Elladan said seriously, "It is our own fault for messing up with that unknown creature. You have no fault whatsoever, so please…"

Halbarad shook his head and dismissed the idea of being blameless.

"If you really like to be blamed that much, dear Halbarad," said Laehen after a few moments, "Then I blame you for spilling alcohol on my dress."

Halbarad turned a shade of red but he laughed with the others nonetheless. After half an hour, the twins were advised by Laehen to take a rest. Legolas and Aragorn headed outside while Laehen fussed over what should be dosed by the two.

"We thought you said take a rest?" They heard Elrohir complain as they walk out, "Why does it seem like it is a nagging invitation?"

"He seemed cheery." Legolas pointed out to Aragorn as they crossed the camp grounds with all the rangers busily doing things appointed to them. "It almost seemed impossible to believe that only last night he was at death's door."

"Indeed, it is something I shall never forget." Aragorn agreed. "How is your arm?"

"It is better," Legolas tap his arms, "It was just the limbs being pulled to its extent."

"You should not ask me why I did not reach for your hand back then," Aragorn raised an eyebrow at the elf. Legolas gave the man a disapproving look.

"I can handle myself. It was lucky you did not die from that fall, you stubborn man."

"I can handle myself. It was lucky I did not reach for you or you would have had a serious injury now, you stubborn, prissy Elf."

"Prissy?"

"Indeed."

"Then you are dirty."

Aragorn's eyebrows flew up to heaven as he surveyed the elf walking beside him. Legolas gave him a knowing look and a small smile.

"I happened to be more active than your kind, Master Elf." The man defended indignantly.

Legolas chuckled. The rangers all greeted them as they sat on the vacant table near a large shade of tree. One of the rangers carrying a box of mead dropped them two bottles. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. It was a fine day.

"Do you mind if I tell you the reason I came to Imladris in the first place?" the elf asked the man as conversation seemed to fill their mead drinking.

"I thought you were invited to come?"

Legolas shook his head. Aragorn nodded.

"That I believe," the man responded, "So I shall hear it, but are you sure you are sober?"

Legolas blinked. "What do you mean? I do not need to be drunk to tell my friend about my woes."

Aragorn was startled by the response, and this above all, he highly respected.

"Will you listen?" Legolas asked eagerly.

"Aye," Aragorn answered fondly, "Fire away, prissy elf."

**-END-**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
